The Visitor
by LeSoapBubble
Summary: ok im rubbish at summaries and its also my first story please please please review
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: i don't own any of the characters in this story :( ENJOY! ;)

The Visitor.

By Sophie Bruce-Mattingley

At midnight there was a sudden bang on a young woman's door. The young woman woke startled, wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. As she ambled towards the entrance hall she was thinking _'for god's sake, why would any sane person knock on someone's door at.....' _she paused to look at the old grandfather clock which said_ 'MIDNIGHT! Oh this better be good' _when she finally opened the front door she got the shock of her life.

In front of her stood a man she never thought she'd see again. He was tall but not so tall she had to crane her neck to see his face, he was wearing a dark trench coat, and holding an umbrella, he had dark hair and warm brown eyes that you could get lost in which if she remembered correctly she had a lot. The tall dark and handsome man in front of her was smiling as he said "hey Bones" and at Doctor Temperance "Bones" Brenan's' shocked expression he added "Surprise!"

After finally getting over the shock of seeing him again she let him inside to dry off from the cold, rainy Montréal weather and she also offered him her spare room to which he gracefully accepted as he had come a very long way to visit.

"So, not that I'm not glad you're here because I am but why are you here?" She had to ask him that.

"well, Russ told me you were up here and I decided I'd pay you a visit and see if this new place is better than the squint squad" her ex-partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, replied while looking around her new home. After a while they decided to call it a night and get some sleep because Tempe had work in the morning and Booth was knackered after the long journey.

Later on the next day Tempe woke up to the smell of bacon and decided to get up and go to the kitchen, but there was another man with her old friend, a man with sandy hair which was neither long nor short and he was fairly tall as well a man she has come to know very well lately Detective Lieutenant Andrew Ryan. He and booth were chatting amiably away as if they knew each other for years prior to toady. "hey Bones, good morning" Booth said as he noticed her standing in the doorway watching the two men. At the same time Ryan said "good morning Buttercup" now Booth shot the other man a hostile look but Ryan being Ryan didn't notice this.

"Good morning Booth. Morning Ryan. Booth Ryan always calls me that so stop with the looks! And Ryan Please Don't!" she scolded the two fully grown men. It turns out that Andy and Booth had known each other before today after all, as they went on the same Japan trip to help the Japanese police.

"Buttercup, why does Booth here call you bones?" Ryan had wanted to ask this question a long while ago as he was worried she'd go back with him. Tempe and Booth look at each other before Tempe answers the question "Because I work with bones he decided he'd nickname me Bones even though I've told him not to" Tempe was smiling remembering all the times back home in Washington DC with the '_squint Squad' _as Booth liked to call them, the men noticed that she was away with the fairies as Ryan said she did sometimes. So they decided just to talk to one another.

When Tempe came back from her memories she noticed the time and then after a little while longer Ryan said he had to go pick lily, his daughter, up from the airport so they both said goodbye to detective lieutenant Andrew Ryan.

After he left Brennan offered to show Booth around the Medico Legal lab that she now works at. After the grand tour Booth finally said that he had to go to the airport cause he had parker this weekend. Tempe offered to drive him there to say goodbye, and when Booth said "do you want to come visit the squints and parker some time?" with such a hopeful look on his face that Brennan could never say no to and answered

"Yes, yes of course I will" but after a short pause she also said " but I won't tell you when, you'll get a surprise visitor Mr. Booth" with a sly smile she kissed his cheek and walked off happily in the direction of her car not hearing what he said next.

Special Agent Seeley Booth went toward the check in desk to go home all the while thinking that every step he takes forward is getting him home to Parker, towards the faithful squint squad, but all the while it's taking him further away from the one woman that means the world to him, Doctor Temperance Brennan. When he got home later that night he found out he has a case to solve.

A month later a man who just put a little boy to bed had a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be he walked toward the noise and got the shock of his life. A woman stood in front of him. Auburn, blue eyes which had clues of her crying, a little bit shorter than himself holding a carryon bag, wearing a coat that hugged her perfectly. This was a woman he never thought he would see for a long time. The woman he had loved from day one. This woman who left the squint squad and him 2 years ago. A woman who had always shown strength. He didn't know who hurt this woman but he knew they would pay. No one hurts her or they'll get me coming back to show them what happens when they hurt her. This woman's name was Doctor Temperance Brennan.

Please review and just say if it good or not cause it's my first story

3


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Angie

Hey. How's life back in DC? Montréal's good Pierre is very kind to me and lets me have full access to whatever I need and whenever I need it. I work with the Montréal police. I've been partnered with 2 different detectives. Sergeant Detective Luc Claudel and detective Lieutenant Andrew Ryan. I'm more with Ryan then Claudel. Claudel get's on my last damn nerve! Ryan well he's better. He kind of reminds me of Booth. The way he acts is just the way Booth does.

Speaking of the devil guess who turned up on my doorstep the other week.

Seeley Booth!

Turned up at midnight I was happily asleep you know! But I'm not going to complain he stayed 2 nights then left to go back because he had parker that weekend so I didn't mind. But Ryan and booth knew each other from Japan as they went on that same Japanese trip. Booth was glaring daggers at Andy when he said good morning to me because he calls me 'Buttercup' just like booth calls me bones. But yeah when Andy left to pick up his daughter I offered the spare room to him for the night he agreed again. Then I showed him the lab I work at and then took him to the airport and I think I might of shocked him. I kissed his cheek and said he should be getting a surprise visitor sometime soon but he won't know when.

How are things with you and hodgins? Hope your still going strong.

I've got to go now a new case

Love you Angie

Tempe 'Bones' Brennan


	3. IMPORTANT AN have to read this

Heyyyyy everyone :3 sorry it's been such a damn long time but I finally had the site unblocked so yaya means I can finally write again :3

I've been writing and re writing a lot of things in **A New Start** so everyone who reads this needs to go back and check everything every now and then or I might just delete the whole thing off here and start putting it up again? Not too sure yet :3 aha

But anyways I need some help with writers block from time to time so maybe if someone would like to give me a hand sometimes I'd be eternally grateful ^-^

Thanksssss (: also I'm possibly going to updating my other stories not sure yet so keep an eye out (:


End file.
